Dark Discoveries
by forgetablelove
Summary: Ginny's choice leads to some very dark discoveries and choices.


Ginny Weasley pulled Draco Malfoy into a deserted classroom, and feverishly kissed him. He tasted like the pumpkin juice he'd had with his lunch. His lips were smooth and soft, and emitting perfect amount of pressure onto hers. Their hands ran over each other's bodies for just the feel of the touch. His body pressed hers down on the table that served as one of the student's desk., and she pulled him on top of her, willing and ready for what was to come.

The next morning Ginny pried her eyes open with great difficulty. She hurt. She soon discovered that she hurt with even slight movement. Swearing, she got dressed slowly and deliberately. She hurt so bad it was beyond just being just uncomfortable. She even thought of going to see Madame Pomfrey, the school nurse, but decided it against it. Madame Pomfrey would know what had happened the night before and Ginny knew she would want an explanation. That was something she had no desire to give.

The thoughts and feelings of last night made her smile, even if it was a fleeting one.

After grabbing some toast for breakfast she walked aimlessly through the halls, biding her time for when her first class would begin. Without realizing it, she found herself walking to the classroom that had served for her and Draco's meeting place the night before. She sighed when she recalled the night before again. Despite the pain, the pleasurable, yet painful, night had been perfect and one she was sure to remember., and she walked to her first class relishing in the memory.

Suddenly, without warning, someone grabbed her and pulled her into a dark classroom. Lips, familiar lips, crashed against hers in a gentle, yet arousing assault. She wrapped her arms around his back, and Draco pulled her closer.

As he pressed her down to the nearest desk, he whispered, "Do you care about being a little late for class?" into her mouth so she felt his hot breath on her face.

Her only answer was to pull his lips back down to hers. She didn't care about anything, but their bodies pressed together and what would happen next.

Draco was pulling off his robes when she saw it for the first time. The Dark Mark. Ginny let out a small gasp of surprise that he noticed. Lowering his robes to the floor, he looked at her questioningly. "So it's true?" she whispered, not hiding her emotions form him.

"What?" he asked, coming over her again.

She let him settle himself on top of her before she grabbed his arm and held it up for him. "The Dark Mark?"

He looked at her with concern in his eyes. She wasn't sure if he was concerned about losing her or about not getting to finish what they had started. She felt that he wanted her. "What about it? I'm still the same." He illustrated his point by kissing her on the mouth and placing his hand purposely to make her lose her train of thought.

She gasped again but this time with pleasure. We'll talk about it tomorrow, she promised herself.

Ginny shoved some of her long red hair out of her face and sighed. She was staring down at the landscape of the Hogwarts' grounds. This year was her sixth year. She hated this place. It felt more like a prison than a school. this year. Her family was out fighting, dying, and actually being able to live, but she was stuck in this school, in this prison. Most of the school wasn't even allowed to come back after the summer, and Dumbledore's death, and the place was empty. The professors went missing from time to time, too. Nothing was the same, and she wasn't learning anything. Yet, she wasn't allowed to leave.

And he wasn't there anyway. She felt lonely without him. He had been her... well, her everything including her first time. They had shared the moment in a deserted classroom her fourth year and now, two years later, he wasn't here to share any more moments with her. And he had never contacted her after he left. She had no clue if they could ever share moments like that again.

Suddenly, a loud and familiar bang erupted from behind her. Ginny swung around, investigating the sound. Draco Malfoy, in all his glory, stood behind her. She felt her mouth fell open, but couldn't help it. She couldn't believe her eyes. Fighting the urge to run to him, she just stared at him in awe and surprise. And his expressionless face didn't change either, and he merely wordlessly stared at her.

"What... What are you doing... here?" she managed to whisper.

When he didn't respond at first and she feared he was merely a figment of her imagination. "Did you miss me?" he asked, with arrogance evident. She didn't think it was a fit answer to her question, but she nodded anyway not speaking.

The silence that followed overwhelmed her. She felt like crying, laughing, and screaming all at once. He was here! She had missed him, and he was here.

"I missed you," he whispered his confession to the ground and in an emotionless voice. That's the way he was, though, even and calm.

"Why are you here?" she asked again, trying to not show what those words did to her. Her heart was beating faster; her eyes were flooded with unshed tears; she felt asa though her heart was in her throat. She was surprised she got her question out.

"I'm here to give you... an ultimatum," he said, his silver eyes wandering up to meet hers. When she didn't respond, he went on. "I'm a Death Eater." She nodded. She knew that, of course, since she had seemed the Dark Mark on his arm while they had been together. "And if you're against us... I can't be with you." She wasn't sure what he was getting at, but didn't get the feelings from his tone or words, that she would like it. "But if you became a Death Eater..." When his voice trailed off, she gasped.

"Me? Me, a Death Eater!" she exclaimed, starting to pace. "I can't? Can I?" Her eyes felt to him, but he stood there, solid and strong. "Damn it," she gave in. She ran to him and threw her arms around him. She took a big whiff of his scent and realized it hadn't changed. Nothing had changed. His body relaxed automatically and his hand went up to stroke her hair. She felt his face fall into the curve of her neck. He surprised her when he planted a feather-light kiss on the spot where her neck met her shoulder. She melted against him, running her hands down his back as if to make sure he was all there. She pulled around only to press her lips to his.

She relished in the familiarity of the kiss. The perfection in his kiss. She felt herself losing the fight she was silently battling. Pulling away, but not letting go, she whispered, "What do I have to do?"

The first real emotion came on his face. His eyes were a deep silver with passion, but his mouth had curved into a small smile. "You'll do it?" he whispered softly, unbelievingly.

"Anything to be with you," she whispered.

"You have to pledge," he stated, pulling away.

"Fine, take me to Voldemort."

Her determination surprised him. He stared at her a moment with unguarded shock, concern, and happiness, all in one expression. "What? You're agreeing?"

"Anything to be with you," she repeated, trying to make her point. She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him to her. "But for now, it's just you and me."

He smiled and he kissed her again. She knew he liked his better than the talking anyway.

Ginny woke up in Draco's arms. She turned ever so slightly to look at his sleeping face. He looked so peaceful. So perfectly peaceful, even with all those haunting secrets of his past.

She leaned up and kissed him awake. She knew the second he was awake because he deepened the kiss. Pulling away she whispered, "Good morning."

He smiled at her smugly. "Morning," he said.

She leaned down for one last kiss. But one is never enough.

Twenty minutes later, they laid in each other's arms as their breathing and heart beat slowed.

"Damn it," Draco suddenly said into the peaceful silence.

"What?" Ginny asked, turning in his arms to look at him.

"You have to go."

She knew where they had to go. She had agreed. She had meant what she had said, Slowly, trying to hide her fear, she got out of bed and dressed. Draco watched her, but didn't get up himself.

Once was dressed, she turned towards him, "Well?" she asked.

Getting up, he let the blanket drop and didn't grab for robes. He pulled her to him and hugged her tightly against his body. "I can't go. I'm sorry, but I can't go. This is something you have to do on your own."

Ginny swallowed hard. Her face was pressed to his chest and she wanted to cry, but she knew she couldn't. Mustering all the determination and strength she could, she pulled away. "Fine. Where do I go?"

He started her with narrowed eyes. "You don't have to," he reminded her.

She leaned up and kissed him softly on the mouth. "Oh, but I do, Draco. To be with you, I do."

She let him go and he followed suit. "Apparate to Azkaban. He'll be there. Somewhere. If you see a Death Eater, they'll give you directions as long as you tell them I sent you." He reached forward and pulled up her hood. "Snape is waiting. And don't put your hood down. Your hair is a death giveaway," he added in a teasing tone.

She did appreciated his attempt at lightening the moment, but was so determined she barely cracked a smile. "Does Snape know I'm the one who's coming?" she asked, not wanting to go in unprepared.

He nodded. "I told him,"

She gave him one final, swift kiss, and Apparated into the unknown.

When Ginny appeared at the gates of Azkaban., she wanted to run, but Instead, thinking of Draco's tender kiss and gentle touch, she forced herself to push the gates open. To her surprise they flew right open. She wandered up to the doors, trying to convince herself she supported Voldemort, to no real success. Snape was waiting for her by the front doors.

"Miss Weasley?" he asked in his familiar, greasy tone.

"Snape," she answered coldly, hoping she hid her fear.

He smiled cruelly at her. "You know," he said casually, "you'll either leave here a Death Eater, or you won't leave her."

"Trust me," she said in a falsely confident tone, "I'll leave here a Death Eater."

Snape stared at her a moment before shrugging and turning. "Follow me then."

The moment she stepped in to the old wizard prison she felt the happiness, hope, and love seep out of her. She knew that hundreds, maybe thousands, of Dementors were roaming about the castle and she could feel their hunger. She had never been to the prison before now, but she knew it had to have looked a bit more welcoming when the Ministry of Magic had been in charge. She pulled her cloak tighter around her shoulders and kept her head tilted forward trying to hid her face and hair from anyone who might see them.

After about five minutes, Snape stopped in front of a dark room. "The Dark Lord is in there. He's waiting for you." He smiled cruelly again at her. "I probably won't have the unfortunate pleasure of seeing you again, alive that is, so I just want to talk the moment to say what a bad experience it was to meet you at all." He gave her a grand, fake bow and left her to finish her mission on her own.

Ginny swore at Snape's retreating back.

"So you have mouth on you," a voice escaped the room before her, "and at least some hatred. Come in now."

Meekly, Ginny went to into the dark room to follow her heart in a place that sucked all hope, love, and happiness out of her.

Two days later, Ginny pushed back some of her hair from her face and sighed. The landscape out of her window in her London flat was gorgeous. Her husband had actually gone out and now she was left to entertain a friend of hers. She smiled.

The fireplace alerted her of a guest coming in and she smiled. Hermione Granger stepped out of the fireplace. "Hey, Ginny!" she grinned.

Ginny smiled at her friend. A perfect, practiced smile. "Hello."

"Do you want to go out or stay in?" Hermione said oblivious.

"We can go out," she agreed. As she reached for her cloak, the sleeve of her robes fell down to reveal part of her arm.

Hermione left out a scream as she saw Ginny's new Dark Mark.

Ginny stared down at the exposed skin. "Oh damn," she said, as she stared at her old friend turned enemy. "I guess pleasantries just won't do. Just as well." Without allowing a moment for Hermione to react, she pulled her wand and pointed it right at Hermione. "Avada Kedavra," , Ginny recited without feeling. Admitting a green light, Hermione fell cold and lifeless to the ground.

Ginny's husband Draco walked out from the bedroom. "I thought you were taking her out first," he asked nonchalantly, staring at Hermione's body.

Ginny shrugged walking towards her husband. "She discovered my secret before we left." She kissed her husband. "One down, four more to go," she whispered into his mouth.

"You said you'd do anything to be with me, but this-" Draco gestured to Hermione's dead body. "-this is unbelievable."

"I love you," Ginny Malfoy stated as if that explained everything.


End file.
